wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Battleguard Sartura
thumb|A deceptively deadly enemy Battleguard Sartura is a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. She comes with 3 adds. =Abilities= Battleguard Sartura and her three adds have nearly identical abilities: * Whirlwind - immune to stun while Whirlwinding, otherwise vulnerable. (Much like the gurubashi Axethrowers in ZG) * No aggro list -- It clears every whirlwind however note if you are a Warlock and spam add up with a bunch of DoTs the add will come kill you. * Enrage - At 20% she will go enraged, buffing her attack either a little or a lot. During this fight, you have to get her health below 30% within ten minutes, otherwise you will get the hard version of enrage, which is near impossible to win against. If you do manage to get her under 30% within ten minutes, you'll get the easy version, which is roughly 10x less powerful. *Sartura's guards have a punt attack that will send you flying, do not get near the entrance to the tunnel with bugs in it, because being punted into that tunnel means a wipe for your raid. =Strategy= Assign a warrior and a paladin (if you are alliance) to each add before the fight starts. When she has just passed your camp and is on your left hand side, going towards the back, move in, this gives you enough time to spread out in the room. Spreading out is the key to this fight, use every part of the room except the area near the tunnel entrance. The warrior that is on each add taunts whenever it is up and trys to tank it. The mobs wipe their hate list frequently, so it will be impossible to hold agro permanantly, however keeping a tank on the mob helps. Paladins use hammer of justice whenever they can. During the first portion of the fight, it is mainly Ranged dps on the adds. Rogues hang back and only engage the adds when they are stunned. While moving around to avoid whirlwinds, be sure and stay within range of your healer, but not too close to them. The main job of the Rogues is to stay alive until all the adds are down, because they are extremely important when fighting Sartura herself. Focus fire on the adds until they are dead, and as each add dies, the warrior that was tanking that add moves to help tank Sartura. The tanks are mainly just trying to keep her taunted whenever they can. While fighting Sartura herself, you must drop her to 30% within 10 minutes, or you will wipe from the powerful enrage that she gains. If you drop her soon enough, the version of enrage she gains is very weak. Rogues focus on keeping her stunned while she is not whirlwinding, they save combo points and stun whenever possible. Ranged DPS goes all out on her, because they can't 'pull agro' (but be aware if she targets you, and get out of her way). Keep moving around! Once the adds are down this fight is extremely easy, as long as everyone stays out of Sartura's path. Category:Qiraji Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters